Five Rising
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: Ace is a just a cat in Target's Group but the more Sol tries to make Target attack the Clans, the more she seems to want to follow him into battle and the less Ace is just a cat. Five must rise up to strike Sol down.
1. Allegiances and Rules

**ALLEGIANCES**

TARGET'S GROUP

LEADER **TARGET**-ginger-and-white she-cat

**TRAINEE, CHAOS**

HERB MASTER **SKY**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

HEAD FIGHTER **SNAKE**-small black tom

FIGHTERS **TIGER**-dark brown tabby tom

**WILLOW**-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**TRAINEE, LIZARD**

**HAZEL**-white she-cat with hazel eyes

TRAINEES **CHAOS**-large black tom with a white-tipped tail

**LIZARD**-ginger tom with green eyes

NURSES **ECLIPSE**-gray-blue she-cat, mother of Tiger's kit: Ace(gray tom with amber eyes)

DOGS **RILEY**-large white she-dog with sharp teeth and claws

**JAX**-black-and-white pup

WINDCLAN

LEADER **ONESTAR**-brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **ASHFOOT**-gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **BARKFACE**-short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW**(mottled brownish-gray tom)

WARRIORS **TORNEAR**-tabby tom

**CROWFEATHER**-dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW**(light brown tabby she-cat)

**OWLWHISKER**-light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL**-small white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW**(black tom with amber eyes)

**NIGHTCLOUD**-black she-cat

**GORSETAIL**-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR**-ginger tom with white paws

**HARESPRING**-brown-and-white tom

**LEAFTAIL**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**WILLOWCLAW**-gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SWALLOWPAW**(dark gray she-cat)

**ANTPELT**-brown tom with one black ear

**EMBERFOOT**-gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**(tortoiseshell she-cat)

QUEENS **DEWSPOTS**-spotted gray tabby she-cat mother of Harespring's kits: Snowkit (gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes) and Shadekit(gray tabby tom with green eyes)

ELDERS **MORNINGFLOWER**-very old tortoiseshell queen

**WEBFOOT**-dark gray tabby tom

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **FIRESTAR**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY **BRAMBLECLAW**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **LEAFPOOL**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**(pale gray tabby tom)

WARRIORS **SQUIRRELFLIGHT**-dark ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**(reddish-brown tabby tom)

**DUSTPELT**-dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL**-long-haired white tom

**BRACKENFUR**-golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**THORNCLAW**-golden brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTHEART**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**ASHFUR**-pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

**SPIDERLEG**-long-limbed black tom brown underbelly and amber eyes

**WHITEWING**-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**(white she-cat with blue eyes)

**BIRCHFALL**-light brown tabby tom

**GRAYSTRIPE**-long-haired gray tom

**BERRYNOSE**-cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER**-gray-and-white tom

**LIONBLAZE**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**HOLLYLEAF**-black she-cat with green eyes

**CINDERHEART**-gray tabby she-cat

**POPPYFROST**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**HONEYFERN**-light brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS **FERNCLOUD**-pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**DAISY**-cream long-furred cat from he horsepalce, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit and Toadkit

**MILLIE**-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit

ELDERS **LONGTAIL**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**MOUSEFUR**-small dusky brown she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **BLACKSTAR**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

DEPUTY **RUSSETFUR**-dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **LITTLECLOUD**-very small tabby cat

WARRIORS **OAKFUR**-small brown tom

**ROWANCLAW**-ginger tom

**SMOKEFOOT**-black tom

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**(light brown tabby tom)

**IVYTAIL**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**TOADFOOT**-dark brown tom

**CROWFROST**-black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW**(tortoiseshell she-cat)

**KINKFUR**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angels

**RATSCAR**-brown tom with a long scar across his back

** APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**(gray she-cat with black paws)

**SNAKETAIL**-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW**(dark gray tom)

**WHITEWATER**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE, REDPAW**(mottled brown-and-ginger tom)

QUEENS **TAWNYPELT**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit

**SNOWBIRD**-pure white she-cat

ELDERS **CEDARHEART**-dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **LEOPARDSTAR**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY **MISTYFOOT**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **MOTHWING**-dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE**(dark gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS **BLACKCLAW**-smoky black tom

**VOLETOOTH**-small brown tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW**(dappled gray-and-white she-cat)

**REEDWHISKER**-black tom

**MOSSPELT**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**(pale gray tom)

**BEECHFUR**-light brown tom

**RIPPLETAIL**-dark gray tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, MALLOWPAW**(light brown tabby tom)

**GRAYMIST**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**DAWNFLOWER**-pale gray she-cat

**DAPPLENOSE**-mottled gray she-cat

**POUNCETAIL**-ginger-and-white tom

**MINTFUR**-light gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW**(dark brown tabby tom)

**OTTERHEART**-dark brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SNEEZEPAW**(gray-and-white tom)

**PINEFUR**-very short-haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**(tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

**RAINSTORM**-mottled gray-blue tom

**DUSKFUR**-brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW**(dark ginger she-cat)

QUEENS **ICEWING**-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

ELDERS **HEAVYSTEP**-thicket set tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL**-dark tabby she-cat

**STONESTREAM**-gray tom

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**SOL**-long-haired white-and-white tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

**REAPER**-black tom with a white ear and yellow eyes

**STORM**-gray she-cat

**JAG**-large dark brown tom with green eyes

**PUDDLES**-small, fluffy white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Target's Code**

**1**. Leaders and Herb Masters can mate and have kits as long as they have a Trainee.

**2**. The group prays to their Leader for their food.

**3**. The Leader's Trainee will become the new Leader when the current Leader dies.

**4**. Kits will be made a Trainee at four moons.

**5**. If a Kit is found a Nurse will watch over it even if they don't want to.

**6**. Head Fighter organizes patrols.

**7**. The group does not have borders, they hunt where they want.

**8**. Fighters may kill in battle to win. But cannot if ordered not to.

**9**. Fighters and Trainees must reject the life of a Kittypet and a Clan cat.

**10**. The group will help no one unless the cat is dying or being tortured.

**11**. Fighters and Trainees may eat whenever as long as they have brought something from hunting.

**12**. The Leader's Trainee will pick mentors for kits.

**13**. Kits may leave the base if someone is with them.

**14**. Outsiders may join the group with the Leader's permission.

**15**. If you disobey your Leader or the Code you will be punished anyway the Leader sees fit, no exceptions.


	2. Prologue: To Fight, Or Not To Fight

**PROLOGUE**

_"What're you saying? Sol wants us_ to fight?" I asked Target as she paced the den with a worried look plastered on her face. This was not good. If her brother's actions were worrying her this much perhaps we should alert the group!

Target nodded firmly. "Yes, but we aren't ready," she told me and looked over at the silent gray she-cat. "Sky, what do you think we should do?"

The herb master blinked, like we'd broken her thoughts, and looked at our leader evenly. "Sol thinks we can win but I know we'll lose. You know it too, as does Chaos. So the obvious choice is to stand our ground and if need be we release the dogs on Sol. This battle will not happen, understood?" Sky stood up and left the den when she finished speaking, leaving Target and I alone.

I turned my head to Target, feeling a little nervous. She still looked like she wanted to side with her brother. "Listen to Sky. She knows what's best," I promised and then turned away from her, ready to leave the den when I felt her teeth sink into my tail. I held in a yelp. "Yes?" I didn't turn around to face her; I could already smell the fear on her pelt and showing her how scared I was would just make her less confident.

"Sol will destroy us if we don't attack with him," she muttered.

All I could bring myself to say was, "At least we have time to prepare. Whether any of us like it or not, a battle will happen." I yanked my tail away from her and then slipped out of the den.

My father, Snake, was standing right outside the den, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Why are you denying us a fight? We need to prove ourselves to those Clan cats we're as good as they are!" His claws sunk into the ground.

"We have a nurse and a kit, Snake. I will not risk their lives so Sol can rule us. It would be dishonorable." I glared at him before stomping away. _All he wanted was to sink his teeth into some cat's pelt! I wouldn't risk lives so he could be satisfied_! Our nurse, Eclipse, and her kit, Ace, stood outside the nursery. Eclipse threw a moss ball for her kit and he went to fetch it.

I smiled at them, knowing one day I would be able to have a mate and kit of my own. Suddenly, they both swirled away and I was faced by a fluffy, blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears and blue eyes.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Chaos. Do not fear me. I am an ancient cat." The tom seemed to have stars in his fur. "_You know them as four, but with patience a great leader will rise to make them five_," he mewed and then disappeared.

The base came back and I stumbled in confusion, seeing Ace was watching me. _Did you see him too little one?_


End file.
